I Wasn't Staring
by falsealarm715
Summary: Jade drops by Tori's house and Tori does not stare at her cleavage. Tori/Jade.


**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the plot.  
**Author's Note:** Jsyk none of my Jori are related. Also, tits.

Tori doesn't ask for an explanation when Jade shows up to her house nearly two hours before the rest of the group are supposed to arrive. She's too confused by the girl's sudden presence and the accompanying box of donuts that Jade unceremoniously tosses on Tori's living room table to really do anything other than gawk. Tori eventually makes it to the couch and watches with rapt attention as Jade makes herself at home and goes about choosing which donut to eat first. Neither of them say a word to each other but after a few silent seconds Jade nudges the box towards Tori and the girl plucks out a donut for herself.

They sit in silence again, munching on their snacks, for a few long minutes until Jade speaks up, "Problem, Vega?"

"You've got a little…" Tori starts as the motions towards the bit of powdered sugar on Jade's chest.

"Is that the reason you've been staring at my tits for the past 10 minutes?" Jade cocks an eyebrow as she lets her half-eaten donut hang from her hand.

"What? No, I wasn't, there's just-" Tori stumbles over her words, tries to point again to the powdered sugar on Jade's cleavage but the girl just shakes her head.

"Uh huh," Jade answers.

"I wasn't staring."

Jade licks her finger and runs it over the powdered sugar, gathering it up in one swipe. "I know they're nice," she starts as she lifts the finger to her lips and licks off the sugar, "but I didn't peg you for a perv."

Tori's gaze immediately darts down to donut in her hands, "I am _not_ a perv. I was _not_ staring."

"What color is my bra?"

"Black," Tori answers almost instantaneously.

"Uh huh, definitely not staring."

Tori huffs and hangs her head slightly, "Damnit."

"It's cool, Vega."

The girl's head lifts up slowly, her eyebrows knit in confusion, "What?"

"I said it's fine," Jade repeats.

"You, what?"

"It's fine."

"I don't-"

Jade rolls her eyes hard enough to wrinkle her forehead. "I take it back, it's not fine. Keep your eyes to yourself, you dirty pervert."

"I wasn't staring!" Tori's hands shoot up in defense, waving wildly in front of her.

"Says the girl who knows my bra color."

"You wear a lot of black." Her reasoning is weak and Tori knows it.

"And today I'm wearing blue"

"So?"

"You're a pervert," Jade chastises.

"But you said it was fine"

"So?"

"You were fine with me looking at your boobs."

"So now you admit it?"

"No," Tori defends.

"You just said you were looking at my tits." Tori's quiet for a few long seconds before Jade continues, "Vega, chill out. It really is fine."

"Why is it fine?"

"Because it is," Jade answers simply, taking another quick bite of her donut.

"Because why?"

"Because I don't mind," she answers, mouth half full.

"You don't mind?"

Jade swallows her bite and licks her lips, pursing them slightly as she makes eye contact with the other girl. "Yes, Tori, I don't mind you looking at my boobs."

"Thank you for not saying tits."

"Tits."

"Stop it."

"Tits."

Tori crosses her arms over her chest and huffs loudly, her brow furrowed tightly.

"I know you were looking," the other girl says as she finishes off the rest of her donut. Jade wipes her hands against each other and Tori watches the powdered sugar fall to the ground between them.

"Maybe I was," Tori finally relents.

"And I don't care."

"Why?"

"Because I don't."

Jade's tone is just a little sharper but she's still facing Tori with a relatively mild look on her face so Tori continues, "Because why?"

"Because," Jade answers as her eyes fall from Tori's to drop to the girl's chest.

Tori crosses her arms over her chest tightly, tries to nail Jade with a steely gaze. "Stop looking at my boobs."

Jade's eyes don't move but her eyebrows cock up slightly as she says, "You started it."

"I have a tee shirt on." Tori attempts to readjust her arms to cover more of her chest but Jade's gaze is unwavering.

"So?"

"Mine are hidden, yours are not," Tori chances a hand free and points in the general vicinity of Jade's cleavage before tucking her arm back against her chest.

"So because yours are hidden I can't look at them?" Jade says, her eyes finally rising from Tori's chest to look her in the eye.

"Yes."

"Rude."

"Then wear a tee shirt," Tori counters.

"But then you wouldn't be able to stare at my tits." Jade's got a slim smirk on her face as she gives Tori a little wink.

"Stop it."

"My tits _are_ one of my best qualities."

Tori can feel her head nod before she even registers she's agreeing. The smirk on Jade's face just gets wider.

"I saw that."

"Saw what?" Tori attempts to play it cool. She slowly releases her arms from her chest and settles them in her lap.

"You nodded your head," Jade says as her eyes briefly flicker down to Tori's now unprotected chest.

"Did not," Tori answers as her hands fly right back up to block Jade's leering gaze.

Jade rubs at her temples gently and closes her eyes, shaking her head just slightly. "You're giving me a migraine."

"Sorry," Tori murmurs, lowering her voice to almost a whisper.

"I'm going to take a nap so wake me up when everyone gets here," Jade says as she shifts a little further down the couch. She leans her head against the arm rest and her legs rise up to fold next to her as she continues, "Try not to fondle me while I'm unconscious."

"Jade!" Tori shouts.

"Fine," Jade answers quickly, her eyes still shut, "you can if you want, just don't wake me up."

"What?"

"I'm going to sleep now."

Tori's curiosity gets the best of her within 30 seconds and she leans over hesitantly to place one hand on Jade's left breast, the flesh malleable against her fingertips.

"I'm not asleep yet, you pervert," Jade says as she cracks an eye open to look at Tori.

Tori's hand immediately shrinks back as she whispers, "I hate you."

"But you love my tits," Jade counters with a yawn as she nestles a little deeper into the couch.

Tori leans back against the opposite arm and stares at her hands in her lap.

"This time wait at least 10 minutes before you get handsy again, please."

"Fine," Tori replies.


End file.
